Opera time table W36/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events * Crash of the opera channel disc array due to a momentary power interruption. The opera repertoire is only partly available, because our program is broadcasting over an emergency server Opera time table 31.08.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:05 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 02:31 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 04:19 Georg Benda - Romeo und Julie (1993) Canterino (D) 05:53 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1987) Teldec (D) 08:17 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 10:36 Joseph Haydn - Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) 13:02 Joseph Haydn - L'infedeltà delusa (1980) Philips (I) 14:54 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 17:13 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 19:34 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 21:55 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 01.09.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:14 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 01:57 Francesco Morlacchi - Il poeta Disperato (1991) Bongiovanni (I) 03:14 Gaspare Spontini - Li puntigli delle donne (1998) Arte Nova (I) 05:21 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 07:42 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 11:32 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 14:13 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 16:56 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 18:57 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 21:08 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) 23:53 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 02.09.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:24 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 05:47 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 08:37 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 11:06 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 14:57 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 18:46 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 23:03 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 03.09.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:03 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 04:57 Charles Gounod - Romeo et Juliette (1983) EMI (F) 07:43 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 10:30 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 13:02 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 15:30 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 17:29 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 19:15 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 21:16 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 23:07 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 04.09.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:24 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 03:19 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 05:58 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 07:44 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 08:41 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 10:14 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 12:16 Luigi Nono - Al gran sole carico d'amore (1999) Teldec New Line (I) 13:51 Gian Carlo Menotti - Goya (1991) Nuova Era (I) 15:41 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 17:19 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 19:15 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 21:03 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 23:28 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 05.09.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:35 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 02:49 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 04:38 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 06:35 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 08:04 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 09:56 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 11:27 Nancy Van de Vate - Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording 12:27 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 14:30 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 16:29 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 18:15 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 20:02 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 22:34 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 06.09.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:38 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 02:40 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 05:17 Richard Strauss - Salome (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (F) 06:52 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 09:05 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 10:42 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 13:22 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 14:53 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 18:40 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 20:39 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Padilla (1980) Opera Rara (I) 23:00 Gaetano Donizetti - L'eremitaggio di Liverpool (1986) Opera Rara (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 36/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015